Five Nights at Tricky's
'''Five Nights at Tricky's '''is the first original game created by ScourgesCustomPlants. Animatronics * '''Tricky the Tabby 2.0 '''is a light orange tabby cat with dark orange stripes going nearly everywhere except for his belly. He wears a magician's hat with a black tuxedo, white cuffs, and black dress pants. * '''Rachael the Ragdoll 2.0 '''is a black ragdoll cat with white areas on her face and chest. She wears a sparkling red dress. * '''Sal the Shorthair 2.0 '''is a light red American shorthair with dark red stripes going nearly everywhere. He wears a dark grey trenchcoat, a dark grey fedora, and aviator sunglasses. * '''Petey the Persian 2.0 '''is a lilac point Persian that wears a yellow rain poncho and yellow rain boots. * '''Tricky the Tabby 1.0 '''is a yellow tabby cat with a light yellow belly. He has various rips and tears, is missing his left ear, and has an endoskeleton left eye. His endoskeleton teeth are visible behind his normal teeth (or lack thereof). He wears only a ripped tuxedo, and appears to be slightly burnt. * '''Rachael the Ragdoll 1.0 '''is a completely black ragdoll cat. She has a large chunk of the middle of her body missing, revealing her endoskeleton spine. She has a few rips and tears, and her top and bottom jaw are separated. Both of her ears and her right eye are completely missing, as is her right cheek. Her endoskeleton is fairly rusted, and she appears to be slightly burnt. * '''Sal the Shorthair 1.0 '''is a red American shorthair with a light red belly. The entirety of the front of his body is missing, revealing a multitude of newer-looking silver spider-esque legs. Both of his eyes are gone, as are his legs and chunks of his arms. He has small tears everywhere else, and is more burnt than the other animatronics. * '''Petey the Persian 1.0 '''is a white Persian. A lot of his fur has been ripped off, leaving tufts on his forehead and chest. He is missing the better part of his right arm and his legs, and has large tears on his chest. Like the other animatronics, he appears to be slightly burnt. * '''Puffy, Stuffy, and Tuffy '''are three white Persian kittens, but count as one animatronic. They reveal most of their endoskeleton, and Stuffy has endoskeleton eyes. Their ears are missing, and Tuffy lacks back legs. Like the other animatronics, they appear to be slightly burnt. * '''Doofus the Dog '''is a yellow laborador with derpy eyes and a black collar with a large nametag that says "Doofus" on it. * '''Spindle the Spider '''is a purple spider with a spiraling yellow stripe on his abdomen. He wears a fairly large top hat, and has exaggerated mouth parts. He also only has two eyes instead of eight. * '''Shadow Tricky '''is Tricky 2.0 without any clothes and with a black color scheme with glowing red eyes. Cameras Upstairs * CAM 1A (Magic Stage): A rainbow stage with various posters affixed to the front of it. Tricky 2.0 and co. start here. Shadow Tricky has a chance to appear here, after all other animatronics have left. * CAM 1B (Doofus' Doghouse): A yellow doghouse with a purple roof and "DOOFUS" written in black. Some stairs up to CAM 1A can be seen to the left. Doofus starts here. * CAM 2 (Magic Stage Seating): A theater-style seating arrangement. Several doors can be seen here. * CAM 3 (Party Palace A): A large, castle-themed party room. Two hallways to CAM 2 are placed at the north of the room. * CAM 4 (Party Palace B): Like CAM 3, with a door leading to CAM 3 at the north of the room. A door leading to CAM 5 can be seen on the left, and a door to CAM 7A is on the right. * CAM 5 (Play Room): A very long room with various playground equipment and ball pits. Shadow Tricky has a chance to appear here. * CAM 6A (Super Slide Entrance): The entrance to the Super Slide. A piece of paper beside the slide displays the rules. * CAM 6B (Super Slide): The inside of the Super Slide. Sometimes, the words "HELP ME" are scratched into the wall of the slide. This increases the chance of Shadow Tricky appearing. * CAM 7A (Hallway o' Fun): A hall of mirrors, with a door to CAM 8 on the right. * CAM 7B (Hallway End): The end of the Hallway o' Fun, with the Door on the left and a door to CAM 9 on the right. * CAM 8 (Repair Station): A dark room with various 2.0 animatronic parts. Sometimes, all of the parts become Shadow Tricky parts with one of the heads having glowing eyes, increasing the chance of Shadow Tricky appearing. * CAM 9 (Upper Stairs): A dark set of stairs leading downwards. Shadow Tricky has a chance to appear here. Downstairs Category:Games